A number of patents and applications relating to display technology invented or co-invented by the present inventor have been published, including (each hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes):    PCT Publication No. WO 2002/069030 published 6 Sep. 2002 and entitled “High Dynamic Range Display Devices”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2003/077013 published 18 Sep. 2003 and entitled “High Dynamic Range Display Devices”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2005/107237 published 10 Nov. 2005 and entitled “Method for Efficient Computation of Image Frames for Dual Modulation Display Systems Using Key Frames”; and    PCT Publication No. WO 2006/010244 published 2 Feb. 2006 and entitled “Rapid Image Rendering on Dual-Modulator Displays”.
There are a number of patents and published patent applications relating to edge-lit displays, including:    PCT Publication No. WO 2008/125926 entitled “Controllable Light-guide and Display Device”; PCT Publication No. WO 2008/045200 entitled “Optical Loss Structure Integrated in an Illumination Apparatus”; PCT Publication No. WO 2007/002232 entitled “Illumination Light Unit for Edge-lit Displays and System Using Same”; PCT Publication No. WO 2004/079437 entitled “A Display Device and an Illumination System Therefor”;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,393 entitled “Light Enhancing Structures with Three or More Arrays of Elongate Features”;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,609 entitled “Methods for Manipulating Light Extraction from a Light Guide”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,766 entitled “Display Device with Side-illuminated Cell”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,233 entitled “Direct-vision/projection Type Liquid-crystal Display Having Light Source at the Edge of a Gap Between Two Liquid Crystal Panels”;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,231 entitled “Liquid Crystal Display Device with Edge Lit Lightguide Reflecting Light to Back Reflector by Total Internal Reflection”; and,    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0280593 entitled “High Contrast Edge-lit Signs and Images”.
The inventor has determined a need for improved edge-lit displays.